


Bottle Cap Drabble - Shooting Pool

by sabby1



Series: Bottle Cap Drabbles [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lex looks up at Clark over the extended length of his pool cue that is lined up to hit the cue ball just so, the ghost of a shiver crawls down Clark’s spine every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle Cap Drabble - Shooting Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Another bottle cap drabble :) Smallville this time. Remember Season 1? *purr*

When Lex looks up at Clark over the extended length of his pool cue that is lined up to hit the cue ball just so, the ghost of a shiver crawls down Clark’s spine every single time. Those mercurial blue eyes have a way of suggesting reckless, dirty, satisfying sex on top of green felt with no more than a single glance accompanied by a confident smirk at the corner of a bow shaped mouth. It’s no wonder that Clark misses two out of three shots, because his brain is too busy computing the myriad sexual fantasies his cock happily supplies every time he gets one of those looks across the table. He wonders if Lex would still look at him like that if he knew that Clark could hoist him up one-handed, without breaking a sweat, and flip him over to have his wicked way with him in less time than it takes to blink. Sometimes, when Lex smiles at him Clark is almost positive he knows and that is why Lex bends over a little further than he has to and holds the gaze a little longer than necessary before he makes the shot and sinks the ball.


End file.
